Strawberry Christmas
by Shawntail
Summary: Miyuki is a student at Miator. Nothing unusual at first. But then, the new headmistress arrives on Miator, now what effect will that have on Miyuki? Miyuki/Shizuma


A little Christmas story I came up with in bed yesterday night. I hope you like it 

Well, on with the story! (Oh, it's not beta'd yet, I wanted to post it on Christmas day so… sowwy ^^)

Miyuki frowned as she caught a snowflake on her tongue. Nodding to herself she felt the little white watery crystal melt in the warmth of her mouth. She sighed and then pulled her head from the window. While dusting some of the snowflakes out of her hair, Miyuki walked to the mirror to check her appearance. She stuck out her cold tongue at her own reflection and straightened her uniform. Today was Miator's Christmas party for the senior students. She had to look presentable, because the headmaster and his daughter would come and visit today. Rumours said they'd even stay for Christmas dinner! That would certainly be a rare event. Headmaster Hanazono had never shown any interest in the school, apart from attending every now and then at the annual celebration of the school.

But that his daughter would accompany him was even stranger.

The only thing Miyuki knew about her, was that the young woman was 23, 5 years older then herself, and that she would take over her father's business once he would retire.

_I wonder what she's like…_

The young bluenette smiled to herself and headed for the door of her chamber. She would find out soon enough.

Neatly standing in a row, the senior students of Miator waited outside the building for the headmaster and his daughter. Miyuki shivered; she had forgotten her coat inside the dorm and was now paying for her forgetfulness. All the others had brought their thick, winter coats and scarves, while she stood there freezing to the ground.

_If I have to stand here 5 more minutes they'll have to hack me free from the ground. My feet are almost frozen; I'll get stuck before we can go back inside…_

Finally, a wave of excitement went though the girls. A shining black car entered the school's territory through the gates and stopped in front of the head building. Curious to see Miss Hanazono, Miyuki carefully leaned forward to see the car door being opened by a driver. First, mister Hanazono exited the car, walking straight to the leading sister of the dormitory. Not even casting a glance at all the girls, he entered the building, followed by the sisters and teachers. The students were motioned to enter as well, neatly walking in line as they made their way back inside the school. Myuki, who was the last one in the row, turned her head back to the car, waiting impatiently for the woman to step out of the damn car!

When the object of her curiosity finally followed her father's example, Miyuki felt another shiver running down her spine. Only this time, it wasn't from the cold.

_She is beautiful…_

Miyuki found herself gawking at the goddess-like creature walking up the stairs while taking in the front of the building. She was simply breathtaking. Long, silver curls framed a perfect face, intensifying the green eyes that shone with silent excitement as they took in the school. A shine that seemed to sparkle when the eyes felt upon Miyuki's shivering form.

The young student quickly averted her eyes to the ground, following the girl in front of her. Where the cold had been forgotten for a few breathtaking moments by the stunning beauty of miss Hanazono, it now returned with full force, leaving Miyuki feeling miserable and more than angry on herself for forgetting her coat.

She heard more than felt her teeth shattering, as her jaws were numb from the cold. When the row suddenly stopped moving, she nearly started crying in frustration. It seemed like one of the girls in front of her had tied her necktie the wrong way and one of the sisters was giving her a lecture about how-to-dress oneself. Knowing that this would take a long time, Miyuki allowed her teeth to chatter even louder, biting her lip in the process. She wouldn't be allowed to go inside, she was very well aware of that. The line would be broken under no circumstances, as she had seen enough proof over the years. Feeling the snow on her face, Miyuki lifted her eyes to the dark and stormy heaven, silently begging for someone to release her from the icy fingers of king winter… and her prayers were answered.

As she directed her thoughts back to the ground, she suddenly felt a warm cloak being wrapped around her. Startled, she looked up into a friendly looking face, warmth radiating from deep forest green eyes. It took her a few seconds to realise the woman had asked her a question. She blinked and focused on the gentle voice of Miss Hanazono.

'Are you alright, girl? You must be freezing, let's get you inside.' A slim, but forceful hand began pushing her in the direction of the front doors.

However, Miyuki began shaking her head and struggled. 'No, we must stay in line, we can't break it! It's not allowed!' A slender, pale finger placed on her blue lips stopped her cold from continuing her rambling.

'You know who I am, don't you?'

Miyuki nodded slowly, realizing the girls in front of her had turned around and were now staring at her.

Seeing the blush appear on the young girl's face, Shizuma Hanazono smiled to herself once more. She didn't dislike the attention she was getting from the other students. She was used to the open mouth gawking of members of both sexes; however she only paid any real attention to the girls who mustered up the courage to answer her flirting. Men just weren't her thing, as her father had recently found out. He wasn't too bad, but he had a _little_ bit of trouble agreeing with her lifestyle. Oh well, according to Shizuma, he'd get used to it; as a matter of fact he would have too, because she had no intentions to change her point of view. Girls were far more interesting and cute than boys, period.

Shizuma gently turned the girl back around and started pushing her to the open front doors, where her father was still speaking with the head nurse.

'Well, girl, I'm happy to inform you that I'll soon become the headmistress of this school, and I can tell you now that I don't want any of my students freezing to death, you understand?'

Miyuki felt herself nod again, this time allowing herself to be coaxed inside. There she felt the inner warmth fall on her like a blanket and she released a little moan of relief. As the feeling returned to her frozen limbs, she turned around and mouthed a shy 'thank you' to Miss Hanazono. Seeing the other girls return to their rooms to shed of their cloaks, the blue haired student bowed and started to climb the stairs.

Her new head mistress, however, had other plans as she grabbed Miyuki's arm and spun her around, facing her again. Eyes wide open in shock; Miyuki stared at her in confusion. _What does she want from me?_

Feeling those big, brown, questioning eyes on her, Shizuma Hanazono suppressed the urge to hold the girl close. Instead, she pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and carefully pressed it against the corner of Miyuki's trembling mouth.

'You're bleeding.'

Startled, the bluenette's hand flew to her lips, only to be halted in its process by elegant fingers, intertwining with her own.

'Let me take care of it?' Shizuma softly purred in a deep red ear as she leaned closer to the student. A small, pink tongue replaced the now bloodied handkerchief, thoroughly licking the small wounds, inflicted by Miyuki's teeth.

'There, all better now.'

Shizuma grinned and left the now abandoned entrance, leaving a stunned Miyuki behind.

Later that evening, Miyuki found herself at one of the tables set up for the senior students. All the other girls had left for the holidays so that only they would be present in the building. That way, no one could interrupt the party, unless it was something very important. Being seated facing the head table, the girl found it difficult to follow the conversation at her table. From her seat, she could look right in the eyes of Miss Hanazono, who was engaged in a conversation with the English teacher. Miyuki was pleased to see those two got along pretty well. English was her favourite course. She loved English literature and could spent hours at reading and writing poems in that particular language. It allowed her to be freer to express herself, something she found hard to do. She had little friends and slept alone in her room. Two of the girls she had been really close to, were kicked out of school after they'd been caught by a sister.

Miyuki had known the two were lovers and had found no problems with it, heck, half of the school probably was a couple, but the rules of the dorm were strict.

No relationships of that nature were allowed. If you were busted, you were banned from the school. She missed her friends a lot. They kept in touch by letters and phone calls, but it wasn't the same.

Finding her thoughts drifting once again to earlier that evening, Miyuki focused her attention back to the head table, seeing Miss Hanazono looking her way. The bluenette swallowed and suddenly found her plate very interesting as she did her best not too blush.

Shizuma listened with a half ear to the English teacher as she looked at the girl she'd met outside. After she'd left the young woman standing at the bottom of the stairs, she had joined her father and the head sister in the meeting room and she'd participated in discussing the rules of the school. Because she would be in control of the school at the end of the evening, Shizuma had thought it would be important to gain access to the student files. After ending the meeting, she had asked the head sister where she could find the information over the students. Happy to help her new head mistress, the friendly looking lady had pointed her to a room at the end of the hall. Thanking her for her help, Shizuma had left her together with her father and had entered the room. Looking around, she had noticed the large dressers, all containing files from all the students in Miator.

The sister had sounded surprised at hearing that the head mistress would be that interested in her students. Her father had never shown any interest for the inhabitants of his dorms. Shizuma had simply smiled at the lady. She wasn't really interested in _all _of her students. She just wanted information about one girl in particular. A girl with blue hair and innocent, brown eyes.

Focusing solely on the photos of the senior students, Shizuma had found her goal after a search of mere minutes.

Grinning happily, she had singled out the file and sat at and old desk, opening the little black map lying in front of her.

Rokujo Miyuki smiled at her from on paper. Touching the girl's cheek on the photo, Shizuma had swallowed hard an continued to read.

It would appear the girl was very smart and bright. She was the president of the student council of Miator and very interested in English literature and poetry.

Unfortunately, that was all the information Shizuma could lay her hands on, as she had been disturbed by a knock on the door. Quickly closing the file, she had thrown the little black map in the dresser or the wooden desk and stood up.

Her father had opened the door. 'Come on daughter; let's get ready for this party. The sooner we start, the sooner it'll be over.'

Not waiting for her, he had left the room. And now she was sitting here, flirting a little with the English teacher to get more information about the object of her curiosity. Luckily, the woman needed no encouragement to talk about her favourite student. She talked about Miyuki's interests, her passion for poetry and her strong sense for responsibility.

Just as Shizuma wanted to ask her some more detailed information about Miyuki's poetry, the gong rang, signalling the end of the dinner. Wondering what was going to happen now, Shizuma Hanazono looked at Miyuki, expecting the girl to take the lead. This was, surprise surprise, exactly what she did. Being the president of the student council, singled her out to lead the other girls to big room where a small band was waiting. Once they'd entered the room, the band started playing and soon, the students were laughing and dancing.

_Interesting….now where is that girl?_

Shizuma looked around and turned her head just in time to see a blue haired head disappear through the front doors. She frowned. What was that girl up to?

Quickly, she excused herself and hurried behind the girl, through the entrance, stepping outside.

It had been snowing all day long, continuing to do so even now, making it rather easy for Shizuma to see the footprints left by Miyuki. Wondering what was happening; the silver haired woman followed the steps, taking in the landscape as she followed the prints further into the woods. Snow had changed the forest in a winter wonder land. _Would this make me a prince, chasing behind his beloved princess?_

Shizuma chuckled. Right, first you'll have to find your princess, you dummy! She kept following the girl until she reached a little building made of glass.

_Now, what do we have here-ah! Flowers! _

Delighted to see that Miyuki's prints lead to the little flower palace, Shizuma entered the glass building. She loved flowers. At home she could spend hours tending them, looking at them and speaking to them. She looked around, to spot the blue haired girl in the middle of the house, holding a pen and writing block.

Miyuki seemed lost in thought as Shizuma silently approached. She nibbled on the back of her pen, nodded to herself and started scribbling something on a sheet of paper. Not willing to break the girl's concentration, Shizuma simply stood there, admiring the girl's natural beauty and soft features.

Wanting to be closer, she slowly made her way to the girl, careful not to trip over some gardening tools.

'Hey there, what are you doing?'

Miyuki jumped up in surprise when she heard the strangely familiar voice behind her. Seeing the girl startle, Shizuma cursed herself and quickly placed a gentle hand on the girl's arm.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you.'

Miyuki shook her head and looked up, captured again by the stunning beauty of her new headmistress.

'You didn't scare me, not really. I just didn't expect anyone here at this moment…' She couldn't help herself smiling at the woman before her.

Surprised by the girl's radiant smile, Shizuma found herself smiling back, feeling warmth inside her. She nodded at the notepad in Miyuki's lap.

'I heard from you English teacher you're quite the poet. Are you writing something now? Why aren't you at the party?'

Miyuki sighed and looked at her hands. 'I just don't really like parties; not without my friends or-…' Snapping her mouth shut, Miyuki left the rest of her sentence unspoken, as she left the first question of the head mistress unanswered. But Shizuma thought she understood it all the same.

'Don't you even want to dance?' When the girl shrugged, Shizuma started to laugh.

'Oh no, I'll not have that. Come on Miyuki, on your feet!'

Miyuki frowned but got up any way. _How does she know my name? _

'Now, a girl should dance whenever she has the chance, you understand?'

Still not sure how to react, Miyuki nodded hesitantly. It was only when Shizuma took one of her hands in own and placed the other one on her hip, that she got her intentions.

'Uhm, I don't know if I can-'

Shizuma chuckled again. 'You're not scared are you?'

Seeing Miyuki lift her head and set her jaw almost made Shizuma flinch.

_Jeez, I almost got scared there for a minute…that's impossible, I'm never scared!!!_

Her racing thoughts got interrupted by a soft hand laid on her hip. Looking up, she was met with gentle, understanding brown eyes. Without further thinking, Shizuma started to dance, moving to music only she could hear.

Or so she thought. Miyuki seemed to have no problem to understand her, falling in synch with her movements.

Dancing to a music that connected their hearts, the younger girl looked up to find her gaze locked with that of the older woman.

Without thinking, Shizuma brought her face closer to Miyuki's, studying her intently.

Miyuki let her, feeling her thoughts slip to her poem, now laying on the ground between the flowers. She thought of the words, but felt those were no longer needed, because she'd found their meaning and emotion stored in the green eyes, hovering in front of her.

Feeling the soft breathing of Shizuma tickle her face, Miyuki made a bold decision and changed the music of her heart. She opened it through her eyes, hoping that her dance partner would see it.

And apparently she did, because Shizuma's heart leaped in joy, recognizing its home in a few heartbeats. Closing her eyes, Shizuma finally gave in to an urge she had felt the first time she'd seen the trembling young girl.

She touched her lips Miyuki's and kissed her gently.

After a few breathtaking moments, she opened her eyes again and looked in the flustered face of the girl.

'Merry Christmas Miyuki!'

Please let me know what you thought about it.

Well, rests me nothing more but to wish you all a merry Christmas!!!

May all your wishes come true, and mine too XD

Disclaimer: …Oh it's Christmas fer cryin' out loud!!!!


End file.
